


Happy Birthday

by ellerabe



Series: Lila [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Coven - Fandom, foxxay - Fandom, raulson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: Misty, Lila, and Daisy prepare a birthday breakfast for Cordelia.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I've skipped some time in this story. Lila is between 10-12 and Daisy is 4-5. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one.

Misty made sure she woke up earlier than her wife. The night before she tired Cordelia out, hoping it would make her sleep in longer.

She tiptoed her way into Lila's bedroom to wake the girl. "Sweet-pea, ya gotta get up."

"Jus'... jus' five more minutes." She mumbled before turning away from her mother.

"Lila, baby, please. Ya gotta help me with Mom's birthday."

The girl sighed as she slowly sat up. "Wake Daisy, and I'll meet you two downstairs."

"Okay," Misty said softly before leaving her eldest daughter's room and going into her youngest's.

She saw the girl sprawled on her bed with the blankets kicked off and her teddy bear held tightly in her arms. The mother smiled at the sight before she walked over to the bed, and sat on the edge.

"Hey, baby. Ya gotta get up."

"No!" Daisy said roughly before turning on her side.

"I'll let ya help make Mommy's breakfast."

"Do I get hot cocoa?" She asked, turning her head just slightly to look at her mother.

"Only if you get up."

Daisy huffed but sat up. "You've got to carry me."

"I thought I would."

Misty picked up the girl, feeling her wrap her arms and legs around her body.

"What are we making Mommy?"

"Well, her favorite breakfast is sunny side up eggs, bacon, and toast with coffee. Lila's gonna help us." The Cajun explained as she walked them downstairs.

"Mm, that sounds yummy. Are we going to make some for us too?"

"We sure can, monkey."

The girl giggled softly at the nickname. She smiled when she was sat at the counter. "Can I make Mommy's coffee?"

"Let Lila, she knows how."

"Okay," she sighed.

Lila walked into the kitchen with her curls up in a small bun, in an oversized sweater she pulled from her mothers' clothes and fuzzy socks. She yawned as she walked over to grab the kettle off the stove.

"Momma, are ya wanting tea too?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

She filled the kettle before setting it on the burner, and then over to the coffee pot.

"Can I have some?" Daisy asked.

"Coffee of tea?" The older sister questioned.

"Coffee."

"Dais, ya're too young for coffee. I'll make ya some hot cocoa or chocolate milk if ya want."

"Hot cocoa!"

"Alright," Lila laughed as she grabbed four mugs from the cupboard.

Misty placed the slices of bread into the toaster and started the bacon. Once the kettle started to whistle, Lila pulled it from the burner and added a green tea teabag to her mug, and black tea to her mother's. Once the coffee was done she added the cream and sugar, and then she made Daisy's hot cocoa.

"Now be careful. I don' want ya burnin' ya mouth again." She said as she handed the small mug over.

"I know," the younger blonde nodded. "Can I butter the toast when it's done?"

"Yes, and Mommy will want jam on hers"

"Eww."

"We agree," both Misty and Lila said.

As Misty finished the bacon and let it rest she started on the eggs. She let out a small yelp as the grease from the bacon sizzled.

"Be careful!" Cordelia laughed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey! Ya supposed to be in bed!" Misty said.

"I smelled breakfast, and I couldn't resist."

Lila grabbed the coffee mug and took it to her mother. "Happy birthday, Mom."

"Thank you, baby." The woman said before kissing her daughter's forehead.

"It's almost done," Misty said. "So, sit ya ass down, and enjoy." She teased.

Cordelia let out a small laugh as she sat at the table. Lila grabbed Daisy off the counter and set her on the floor. "Go sit with Mommy."

"But... I wanted to butter the toast." She said, pouting and showing off her big brown eyes.

"I'll bring everything over when it's ready, and ya can."

"Okay!" The youngest said before skipping over to the table and sitting next to her mother. She stood on her knees to give her a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Mommy."

"Thank you, baby." Cordelia smiled as she hugged the girl back and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Now sit on your bottom."

"Yes, ma'am."

Lila walked over to the table with the butter container, jam, toast and a butter knife for her sister. She then helped Misty bring over four plates with bacon and eggs.

"Thank you, guys."

"Ya welcome," Lila and Misty said.

The Cajun leaned down to give her wife a soft, loving kiss on the lips. "Happy birthday, baby doll."

"Thank you." The older witch smiled.

Misty sat across from her wife. They ate silently, and quickly. When Lila and Daisy finished they ran off upstairs.

"What are they doing?" Cordelia questioned.

"I don' know. They wouldn' tell me what they were doin' for ya."

"Oh, God," the Supreme laughed. "What did you get me?"

"Ya got ya present last night." The necromancer smirked.

"Shh!"

"Ya used to not care 'bout being quiet 'bout them thins."

"That was when Lila didn't know what sex was. It's different now. She's growing up."

"Let me carry it!" Daisy yelled from upstairs.

"I don' want ya droppin' it!" Lila yelled back.

"Daisy, let Lila carry it!" Misty yelled.

The mothers' could hear their youngest huff before stomping down the stairs. Lila followed behind her with a large canvas in her hands. It was faced away from her mothers.

"Close your eyes, Mommy!" Daisy said.

Cordelia closed her eyes and placed her hand in her lap. She could hear the canvas being placed on the table and waited.

"Open," Lila said.

The Supreme opened her eyes, looking down at their creation. In the shape of a heart was a collage of pictures. Some of her and Misty, some of all of them together, some of Daisy and Lila together, and some of the mothers with each daughter. She felt a small tear slide down her cheek as she smiled.

"I love it, babies. It's beautiful. Did you two do this all by yourselves?"

"Yes," Daisy nodded. "And, you're welcome."

"Well, I had Zoe help a little. I didn' want Momma helping 'cause I didn' want her blabbing out of excitement." The older sister added.

"Hey!" Misty said.

"It's true!" Lila laughed.

"Well, it's amazing. I'm going to hang this in the bedroom so I can see it every day."

"Yay!" Daisy squealed.

"I'm glad ya like it, Mom." Lila smiled.

"I love it, baby girl." The mother said as she wrapped an arm around her eldest. "What's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"Movies in bed. I've got dinner all planned up." Misty said.

"Sounds good to me."

"Ya get to pick the movies," Lila said, leaning against her mother.

"Nothin' sappy though." The Cajun said.

"Fine," Cordelia laughed. "Why don't we have our Christmas movie marathon?"

"Yes!" Both Lila and Daisy smiled.


End file.
